Pandemonium
by SamAlexisShep
Summary: House and Cuddy have always had a complicated relationship. It's been 5 years since they last saw each other. They never expected to see each other again. But, What Happens when fate intervenes through a series of events and both of them have to face each other again? Set Post Season 8 / Everybody Dies.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO HOUSE. MD. IT BELONGS TO FOX AND DAVID SHORE**

A/N: For convenience issues, the timeline in this fanfiction has been adjustment. Events in this fic take place in the year 2014. According to canonic timeline House and Cuddy have been broken up for 3 years but in this fic they've been separated for 5 years. So according to this fic Moving on happened in 2009, Wilson's Cancer / House's legal troubles/ House's Divorce with Dominika happened in the year 2011. Wilson has been dead for almost 3 years as of 2014

* * *

.

 **PANDEMONIUM**

Pandemonium/Noun/pandı' mƏƱnıƏm/ pan. _de._ mo. / chaos, total destruction.

March 2014, San Diego, California.

The Sun sank deeper into the deep blue sea. The sea often reminded her of his eyes which were bluer than the ocean. Those eyes spoke the truth and conveyed emotions more than any words ever could. If only things hadn't ended like they did.

The warm early spring wind gently blew her hair away from her face as she reminisced over what could have been.

She felt a gentle tug at her dress. She looked down to see her son, Thomas or Tom as they all called him look at her with those gray eyes which he undoubtedly inherited from her.

'' Mommy!'', he said. '' Can we go home? I am really sleepy.''

She looked over to her 8 year old daughter who looked pretty tired too.

'' Rachel, Come on! Grab your things and let's head home'', she said to her daughter.

'' Okay Mom! Give me a minute.''

The children, having played the entire beach fell asleep in the car even before they reached home.

She carried both the kids in her arms and headed towards their bedroom.

She tucked them in and gently pressed a kiss on Rachel and Tom's forehead.

She changed and walked into the living room and poured herself a glass of wine. It was just 9, too soon for her to go to bed. She pulled out her patient records and tried getting some work done but she just couldn't focus. Not when a certain man with icy blue eyes occupied her thoughts completely.

There was a reason she avoided going anywhere close to the sea like plague. It reminded her too much of olden times, of the mistakes made, of what her life could be today.

But ultimately she had to give in to her children's pleas and spend a day at the beach.

This ultimately made her mind to wander off towards the enigma called Gregory House. A person she was unable to figure out in spite of nearly 2 decades of friendship.

She hadn't seen him since the past 5 years.

Last she heard anything about him was from Wilson's last letter to her. She knew about his cancer diagnosis as soon as he figured it out.

They constantly talked to each other, wrote emails or exchanged letters. After all he was her friend too.

They talked pretty often but there was an unspoken agreement about House. Neither mentioned him. Ever. She was thankful to God that Wilson was considerate enough to not talk to her about House.

They talked about Rachel, later about Tom, her new life, work, life at Princeton, pretty much everything except House.

Well, that was until three years back, when she received Wilson's last letter.

She knew Wilson wasn't going to take chemo therapy treatments. But nothing could have prepared her for what she read.

Wilson had 6 months to live.

Those 6 months he would spend, not confined to a hospital bed but with his best friend and constant House.

Just 2 days back she had received the news of House's death. The news had shaken her to the core. She was shocked beyond belief but couldn't say she wasn't expecting it. By the looks of House's lifestyle this was bound to happen sooner rather than, later.

She had gotten over House, a long time back. But that didn't mean she had the courage to go to his funeral.

She just couldn't. She was not strong to see Wilson broken and sad. Call her selfish for god sake but she couldn't and didn't.

She felt utter sorrow at House's death. She would never have wished House's fate on anyone, even the worst of her enemies.

She still was feeling guilty because she was somewhere down the line responsible for House's death no matter what anyone said.

Well that was until she received Wilson's letter.

She was still in shock from House's death but no, James Wilson wouldn't let her catch her breath. He sprung another surprise on her.

House was dead but not dead. Wilson explained to her, House's troubles with the law and how he faked his death so that Wilson didn't have to spend his last 6 months alone rotting in some hospice.

She expected to feel uncontrollable rage on receiving this information. But all she actually felt was relief and admiration towards House. Because he proved that he wasn't as emotionally stunted as she thought he was. He actually gave up his entire life for a person he cared for.

Gregory Freaking House did what most of the 'normal' people couldn't.

As much as it had made her happy for Wilson, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Feel that she wasn't good enough for House to wait back and stand by her when she was ill like he did for Wilson.

In the rest of the letter, Wilson, boldly told her that she wouldn't be receiving any more letters or e-mails from him, because the only topic on which Wilson could possibly right about other than his own sickness was undeniably House.

Also, it would become more and more difficult to sneak a letter without House noticing and if House did find out, he would get her address and knowing House there was always a possibility that he would intrude into her personal life.

It would be better for House too if he could put the old skeletons of his life to rest and move on which he couldn't do with her around.

Wilson wanted the best for both House and her.

Wilson had thanked her for being there for him and advised her to sometimes let go of the need to be in control, which she had indeed incorporated in her life and she couldn't say that she regretted taking Wilson's advice. Even in the face of death James Wilson was the wisest man she had ever known.

Wilson had also given her a cheque of about 10,000 dollars stating that it was just a small gift from a Godfather to his God children.

Lastly there was a paragraph which was pretty unexpected. It was an order/request by Wilson, that she keeps the knowledge that House was alive just to herself. Because, no one except them new the reality of House being alive. Wilson added that she shouldn't inform the authorities not for House's sake but for Wilson's. Also that if she ever considered Wilson a friend or cared for him, she wouldn't let the authorities on House.

She wouldn't have done that anyways, even without Wilson asking her not to.

She hated House, she really did for what he did to her life but no even she herself wasn't that much of a stone hearted person to take Wilson's last chance of happiness away.

Well it was difficult to move out of Princeton. To leave her dream job of Dean of Medicine.. To leave her hospital, her first baby.

But she had to because unfortunately each and every corner of the hospital reminded her of him.

But what scared her the most, was that it wasn't the bad memories but the good memories, that she had shared with him.

The whole hospital was their love letter. Which was so pivotal in them getting together. It was an endless stream of '' What ifs?''

Thinking of House used to be painful but she got over it thinking, that nothing in her life could go wrong from now. But how wrong was she!

If only she had a clue that the disastrous breakup with House was just the beginning. It would only start a chain of unfortunate events in her life.

She and only she knew what she had faced in the past five years, in the time from she last saw him to today. That was something to think for another day when she had the mental strength and time for it.

''Well, time sure passes fast doesn't it?'', she realised looking at the clock which showed the time to be midnight.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day, she noted tiredly, Tom to preschool, meet up with Rachel's teacher and consult a ton of patients.

Sighing, Dr. Lisa Cuddy soon-to- be Ex Mrs Adams got up to go to bed.

* * *

A/N : Coming Up Next – House's point of view. This is reunion fic, I will try my best to not make it cheesy. You guys will understand where I am going with this story hopefully in a few chapters. All your confusions will be cleared. Please Read and Review and tell me whether you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OF HOUSE MD. IT BELONGS TO FOX AND DAVID SHORE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

The microscope depicted the cell debris, but the cell was too destroyed to make anything of it. He probably had applied too much or too little stain or he must have messed up the concentration of acid.

He removed his glasses, and placed his hands on his head. Oh Boy how tired he was! He glanced at his watch which said that it was midnight. He had lost track of time, working. Again.

Finishing the last of his coffee, he got up and gathered his things and wore his coat. He locked his office, and headed into the night. He was really thankful that the research centre was a 24 hour facility. It gave him the flexibility of working as long as he wanted to. The only ''compulsion'' was that he had to work for at least 8 hours a day, which wasn't exactly a problem because he worked for almost 16 hours on certain days.

He liked his job. A lot, actually because he could lock himself away in his office, work his way through with little to no human contact and most importantly, his work was to research the structure of human cells after they were infected with diseases, to conduct experiments in order to come up with possible cure or easy ways of early diagnosis.

He was given all the necessary material and the money was quite good too. He earned more than he ever did at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Honestly, those people paid him jack shit, in spite of being the world's only diagnostician. But again, they did put up with his crazy behaviour and they did handle law suits, so the score was equal.

His leg hurt like a bitch, due to being seated the entire day. He decided against taking a cab and set out limping on the street. His apartment building was at a distance of about 20 minutes which he thought he could easily walk; it would be great to use his leg muscles.

He popped two pills from the bottle of ibuprofen in his coat. The silence on the street was enough to hear a pin were times like these when he craved for company. He missed Wilson; he would be a lying bastard if he said he didn't.

Wilson was the only constant in his life. He kept him grounded. Wilson was there for him through his infarction, drug addiction, insanity, Mayfield, detox, in his quest to remain sober. The idiot also eventually accepted him after he royally screwed up by relapsing, driving his car into Cuddy's house, prison…he could honestly right a 1000 page book on how many times he screwed up his life.

But, Wilson always came back. No matter what. He would give anything he ever had in a heartbeat if that meant he could get Wilson of his greatest regrets in life was that he always took Wilson for granted, when he was alive.

Because it never once occurred to him that Wilson would ever die first. Who would have thought that Wilson with all his healthy habits and manners would die before himself, the surly asshole drunk drug addict?

He smiled sadly, when he thought about his and Wilson's last adventurous months together. They travelled as much as they could.

He always knew that Wilson had a wild side but he had no idea it was THAT wild.

James Evan '' gentleman'' Wilson, hooked up with random girls, got drunk like there was no tomorrow, at one point hung out with biker gangs and stayed in shitty motels.

But the joy gala soon came to an end. As opposed to the prognosis, Wilson managed to survive 6 months, more than his prognosis of 4 months, but still not quite enough.

Wilson's symptoms started to worsen in the last 2 months. He began to have severe headaches, and then the puking spells began. House's best guess was that the cancer had metastasised to his brain. He couldn't know for sure, because Wilson refused any kind of scan.

He decided to step up to help his best friend. He gave up all of his Vicodin, his secret morphine, almost everything they had snuck up from the hospital and his apartment. Because, the drugs were only enough for one person.

House needed to detox, but not as bad as before because he was taking lesser amount of Vicodin since you know his '' death''.

So he found the perfect opportunity to do so when Wilson insisted that he had to spend 2 days at his parents' house, to say goodbye and to sort some legal matters, what he wouldn't tell House no matter how much he pressed.

So House would have the motel room to himself for about 3 days which were enough to detox.

The detox was shorter in no ways pleasant. The only silver lining was that at least it was better than Mayfield, where he was tied up. That memory still sent shivers down his spine.

So when Wilson returned to the motel room, House was clean. Wilson, was too drained to notice anything.

A month before Wilson died; they both sold off their bikes and rented a convertible.

House drove while Wilson quietly stared out of the window, or slept. House knew the end was coming but he was too scared to think or even acknowledge the fact.

House could feel the life drain out of Wilson. He knew this would only get worse.

In a few days, Wilson would lose track of time, forget many things, would need help even in the most basic things. That would be painful for both of them, more for Wilson.

House had promised Wilson in the beginning of this trip that he would end things for Wilson, whenever Wilson needed him to.

It was painfully obvious that House was going to have to do the deed sooner rather than later because, things would only go downhill.

So on an October evening in a beautiful beach apartment that House had no idea how Wilson managed to rent, in Cardiff- By-The Bay, California, one of the most beautiful place they had been to, Wilson asked House to inject the lethal morphine injection.

House could just nod, too numb to respond verbally. No, he couldn't show emotions. He needed to be strong and to do the one thing Wilson had ever needed him to do.

So he took out the morphine injection from his duffel bag and walked towards Wilson who was sitting by the bed.

''Are you sure you want me to do this?'', House had asked.

''I have never been more sure of anything in my life.'' , Wilson said solemnly.

Swallowing thickly House said, ''Okay, let's do this.''

'' No wait! I want to say something.'', Wilson said with the most profound expression, House had ever seen on his face.

On House's questioning look he continued, '' Before I begin, please do not interrupt me at any point. Just Don't. Okay, so I know this is obvious but I am very grateful for what you did for me and what you are going to do for me. I know its not easy to take the life of someone you love even if its just to ease their suffering. I am saying this from my experience with Amber. Honestly, I always thought you were a selfish son of a bitch who didn't care about anyone. But you proved me wrong. People have this perception of you that you are this cold, selfish, person who doesn't deserve anything in life. Well you do maintain that image. But, very few people know what lies under that tough hard shell of yours and I am thankful that I am one of those people who know the real you . Thank You for doing what nobody would do for me. You threw away your entire life for being there in these last few months. I know it was not pretty. People think that I am the better one in our friendship. Which is honestly not true. Because I have betrayed you with Tritter, chosen a petty relationship with Sam over two decades of friendship, plotted endlessly with Cuddy, even when it was not my place to. But you, all you've ever done is be my friend, harsh and honest but non judgemental. No matter what, you respected my decisions, which, I have never done for you. I am really Sorry for leaving you like this and if I have hurt you in any way possible. You are a good man, House. Stop hating yourself. I want you, no I need you to promise me two things, one you will not go back on drugs and yes I do know that you've been clean for about two months so please continue to be sober because drugs have always ruined your life and I don't want that to happen. Secondly, promise that you will not kill yourself or do anything unnecessarily risky that could cause you any harm. Will you promise me?''

House looked up to see the puppy dog eyes, he could never say no to.

He cleared his throat and answered, '' Okay, yes I promise. Now, do you want me to sign a marriage certificate? People think we are gay anyways and your speech felt like a wedding vow. Oh now I know why your three marriages failed, Jimmy boy has always been secretly gay for me.''

That earned him a chuckle from Wilson, but he soon turned serious and said, " Be serious for once House and promise me.''

House looked Wilson in the eye and said,'' Yes Wilson I promise I will try my best to do what you said and I will miss you. Thank You Wilson for putting up with my crap..'', but House couldn't continue. This was goodbye. This was the last conversation he would ever have with his best friend. He just couldn't stop the tears from falling.

'' Oh My God Wilson you turns me into an emotional freak like yourself. I should have paid better attention to my Mom and chosen better company.''

Wilson pulled House into a hug patted him gently on his back and said, ''I am ready.''

House injected the morphine, as fast as he could. Wilson probably had about ten more minutes.

''Do you need anything?'', he asked Wilson.

Wilson replied, '' Please open those windows.''

The apartment was silent except for the gentle rustling of the wind and a certain oncologist taking his last breath with his hand clutched tightly to his best friend's hand.

House shook his head and opened the door to his cold, empty and lonely apartment. He promised Wilson, he would live but he didn't promise to do so happily.

A/N: Thank You so much for your review, favourites and follows. They made my day. Sorry for the angst. Hopefully the questions you have will be answered as this story progresses. About the timeline, sorry for the confusion. Everything should be clear soon. Please do leave your thoughts on this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOUSE M.D BELONGS TO DAVID SHORE AND FOX. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

CHAPTER 3

San Diego, California.

Lisa Cuddy sure had a lot of work to do today.

Rubbing her eyes, she got off her bed and shut off the alarm. While in the shower, she mentally categorized all her tasks for the day.

#Task 1: Wake the kids up. Get them ready.

#Task 2: Drop Tom off to school…Oh Crap! His school timings were different for this week due to repairs. So scratch that, take Tom along to Rachel's school to meet with her teacher.

#Task 3: After the meeting, she had to go to the hospital along with Tom, give consults on cases.

#Task 4: Ask one of the interns to drop Tom off at preschool by noon.

#Task 5 : Attend board meeting.

#Task 6: Collect Tom from the day care centre near his school and Rachel from her piano lessons while returning home.

Cuddy sighed as she came out of the shower, she has a feeling that she wasn't going to like today very much.

She swiftly put on her clothes and got the kids ready and in no time they were out of the house and in her car.

Her meeting with Rachel's teacher went as fine as it could and surprisingly Tom didn't create much of a fuss either.

She entered her hospital, The San Diego General Hospital. She was working in the endocrinology department. Not the administrative wing or even as the chief of department but just as a regular endocrinologist.

This is indeed quite surprising! Since she had not worked towards this side of medicine since years.

But this was always one of the factors which drove her to pick up this job. That is the challenge of doing something after a long time.

Also, she wasn't sure that she could handle a tough and draining job like being the chief of medicine so soon.

As soon as she finished the consult, her intern for the day, Tessa came in.

''Doctor, I just came in to tell you that I am off to drop Tom at his school.''

''Oh Tessa, Honey I can't thank you enough for this favour.''

''Its all right Dr C''

After the consults, as Cuddy entered the doctors' lounge for the meeting, she felt that the day wasn't so bad after all. If only she knew.

When Cuddy came out of the meeting she checked her phone and was immediately shocked to see that there were about 15 missed calls all were from Tom's day care centre.

Oh God! What was wrong! She made a quick prayer to whoever was listening for her child's safety.

She called back at the day care centre.

''Hello, Wee kids day care centre, how may I help you?''

'' I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy, mother of…'

''Thomas Adams?,'' the other woman said cutting her off.

''Yes'', she said nodding to no one.

'' We tried calling you doctor Cuddy, several times in fact but you didn't answer. Don't be alarmed, Thomas had a accident today.''

''What?!'', Cuddy yelled at the phone.

'' Don't worry madam he received minor scrapes but he is very scared. Would you please come pick him up soon.''

''Yeah, I will be there soon'', Cuddy said as she started running towards her car.

As soon as she reached the day care, she spotted her son, who looked like hvehie was crying but was seemingly unhurt except for a scrape on his arm and a small bandaged gash on his forehead.

He ran towards her and hugged her tight. She looked angrily towards the day care employees and asked, '' Can anyone care to tell me what happened here?''

'' When the children were outside playing, Tom went out on the streets to fetch his Frisbee which had fallen out of the compound. But then a drunk driver lost the control of his vehicle and could have ran over Tom.''

'' Where the hell where you when this happened?'', Cuddy snarled at the other woman.

'' All this happened within the short span of 5 minutes, the sitter tried to stop Tom but he ran before she could get to him…'

'' You said a drunk driver? I know what a car and a drunk driver can do very well, I know the extent of damage so you tell me what happened, Cuddy grimaced as she would never forget what an out of control driver and a car could do

'' Tom was saved just in time by a man walking by.''

'' Who is he? I really need to thank him.''

'' Um Well, he didn't get off as easy as your son. He got off way worse and was very injured so much that he had to be transported off to San Diego General , via an ambulance.''

''Oh God. A man is seriously injured because of your vile carelessness. I may not be able to do anything legally since my child is unhurt. But I promise you that I am not letting my child in the hands of you useless jerks ever again.''

Cuddy gathered Tom in her arms, picked Rachel soon and left for the hospital, a place where she was in no mood to go back to after endless hours of work.

But screw her mood, some guy had saved her kids life and gotten seriously hurt in return. What kind of a person would she be if she didn't thank the guy.

About 2 hours ago….

House left his cabin yet again. But today it was hardly five before he got off his desk or to put honestly, thrown out of his cabin by a weirdo who had a strange delusion that just because he was a so called senior, he could control the time he worked apparently for his own well being.

That nut job honestly thought, that he knew better than House himself.

House had a lot of time since it wasn't even dark and he had no interest to return to his lonely apartment.

So he did something he had not done in a very long time, he went towards the park to observe people moving around.

He smiled fondly as he remembered both Cuddy and Wilson lecturing him about escaping clinic duty and going to the park.

As he walked he saw a little boy picking up his toy from the pavement. House gasped as the kid was oblivious to the approaching SUV, the driver of which seemed hammered.

Within seconds House threw his cane and jumped towards the kid instinctively throwing him off the pavement. According to the mental calculations he did within a few seconds both of them should have been cleared from the path of the SUV. Key word ''should have'',

House painfully realised he was wrong when he felt unbearable pain across his lower body and his head as he hit it hard across the pavement. He heard the sound of tires growling and then there was nothing.

Cuddy arrived at the hospital within half an hour. She quickly enquired about the guy who saved her son's life and was told that he was in the ICU. She couldn't catch his name as she ran straight towards the ICU.

Leaving her children with a nurse, she went towards the ICU. In the elevator, she heard Dr. Peters, the trauma head talk about a patient in the ICU with an infarction.

Cuddy felt lightheaded at that word, he couldn't be here in her hospital right?

Of course there could be other people with infarctions. He wouldn't be the only one. But how many people had she met, who faced the same problem? None except him.

No..no..no, she chanted as she made her way towards the ICU. He wasn't there in any possible beds, probably someone else, she thought.

The one person remaining was the person she was headed to meet. He was too selfish too throw away his life for some random kid. That sure as hell couldn't be him, could it?

She was promptly proved wrong as she entered the room of the person who had saved her son's life lying deathly still with a tube running down his throat.

His face was the one she never thought she would be seeing anytime soon.

She couldn't have guessed who was in there. Not by a long shot.

A/N : Thank You guys for the wonderful reviews. Please do share you thoughts on this chapter. I know I owe you guys an apology for updating this fic so late. I had some things to sort out in the real world. This chapter took me the most time to write and it is one of the most important plot devices in this story. This chapter has made me very nervous, because I know its kinds clichéd so sorry. Once again do share your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

PANDEMONIUM

CHAPTER 4

A/N: HOUSE MD BELONGS TO DAVID SHORE AND FOX. I DON'T OWN IT.

You know there are these times when everything just stops. You feel absolutely numb. Your mind loses its ability to think and your limbs seem to acquire a mind of their own. Lisa Cuddy could say that she has had a fair share of these experiences. But she was never prepared for them. No matter how many times she experienced them.

She looked around to see that she was now no longer standing in the ICU room. She was now standing in the hospital corridor.

House saved her son. Saved HER SON.

OH GOD.

What should she do? Run? Pretend to not know him? Pretend that Tom was not her kid?

Breathe. She instructed herself. How injured was he? Okay so he was unconscious and intubated that meant he had just come out of emergency surgery. That meant his injuries were pretty serious.

She had to go find Dr. Peters now. He being her colleague would tell her about House's injuries.

She made her way towards the surgeon's lounge and saw Dr. Peters studying some files.

''Kevin!" she called.

'' Hey Lisa what can I do for you?'', he said turning towards her.

'' Weren't you the doctor for that patient in the ICU room 112?''

'' Yes I am'' He said nodded, sounding confused.

'' What is the exact nature of his injuries?''

'' You know Lisa I can't tell you. Doctor Patient Confidentiality.''

'' But Kevin, he's my acquaintance from my earlier hospital, (Yeah right. Acquaintance), moreover he saved my son's life today. I just want to be there for him. Trust me the information will be between us.''

'' I can't believe I am doing this. Well he doesn't even have an emergency contact listed. All we found was an I.D card from his work. About his injuries well, he suffered a concussion, a few broken ribs but the biggest injury was…um.'', he hesitated.

'' What is it?''

'' In the accident both his legs were crushed. We had to practically build his legs from scratch. Now, as you probably know, he suffered an infarction and had…''

''The muscles of a size of a fist taken out from his right leg'', Cuddy completed for him.

'' Yeah, and his leg muscles were too overused and weak. They were completely destroyed after the accident. There was nothing left to salvage. Nor, did he have an emergency contact to make the decision which was more or less out of their hands. Lisa, we had to amputate his right leg.''

If Lisa Cuddy was shocked earlier, right now she was terrified beyond relief. Greg House had done everything, every DAMN thing possible to keep his leg. But now it was gone.

She felt strangely guilty and sad. She was surprised two tiny drops of liquid on her cheeks.

Even she wasn't as stone hearted to not feel any sorrow over House's loss of leg. She had witnessed over the course of almost a decade of how House felt about his leg.

Dr. Peters added, '' He will be extubated after an hour and he should wake up by early morning, tomorrow.''

She nodded slightly at Dr. Peters and walked towards the ICU room. She knew what she had to do and she was sure that she would most definitely regret her decision.

A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short, so if it is any consolation the next chapter will be uploaded soon. Thank You for your constructive criticism. Do read and review! Thanks once again for reading this!


End file.
